industrial_avengardefandomcom-20200214-history
Psion
Psion (Expanded Psionics Handbook variant, p. 19) A seeker after psionic secrets; a master of the mind and the thoughts of others. The striking ﬁst or ﬂashing sword pales beside a psion’s focused stare. Psionic powers arise from a regimen of strict mental discipline developed over months and years of self- scrutiny and subconscious discovery. Those who overcome their personal demons, fears, and other pitfalls of intense self-reﬂection learn to call upon an internal reservoir of psionic power. Psions depend on a continual study of their own minds to discover an ever wider range of mental powers. They meditate on memories and the nature of memory itself, debate with their own fragment personalities, and delve into the dark recesses of their minds’ convoluted corridors. “Know thyself” is not just a saying for a psion—it’s the road to power. A psion’s powers make him a good addition to any party. Psions take on differing roles within a party, based on the discipline each one selects. For example, seers (specialists in clairsentience) serve to guide parties in difﬁcult spots, while shapers (psions who have chosen metacreativity as their discipline) vastly upgrade the party’s options in a ﬁght. Hit die d4 Alignment Any. Starting gold 3d4x10 Skill points 2 + Int Class Features Class Skills: A psion gains additional class skills based on his discipline, as listed below. Seer (Clairsentience): Gather Information (Cha), Listen (Wis), and Spot (Wis). Shaper (Metacreativity): Bluff (Cha), Disguise (Cha), and Use Psionic Device* (Cha). Kineticist (Psychokinesis): Autohypnosis* (Wis), Disable Device (Dex), and Intimidate (Cha). Egoist (Psychometabolism): Autohypnosis* (Wis), Balance (Dex) and Heal (Wis). Nomad (Psychoportation): Climb (Str), Jump (Str), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Telepath (Telepathy): Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), and Sense Motive (Wis). *See new skills and expanded uses of existing skills in Chapter 3 of this book. See Chapter 4 of the Player's Handbook for other skill descriptions. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Psions are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff, and shortspear. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor does not, however, interfere with the manifestation of powers. Power Points/Day: A psion's ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table 2—3: The Psion. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table 2—1: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Discipline: Every psion must decide at 1st level which psionic discipline he will specialize in. Choosing a discipline provides a psion with access to the class skills associated with that discipline (see above), as well as the powers restricted to that discipline. However, choosing a discipline also means that the psion cannot learn powers that are restricted to other disciplines. He can't even use such powers by employing psionic items. (See Psionic Disciplines, below, for a brief description of each discipline. Chapter 5 of this book contains a list of powers available to all psions and lists of powers restricted to certain disciplines.) Powers Known: A psion begins play knowing three psion powers of your choice. Each time he achieves a new level, he unlocks the knowledge of new powers. Choose the powers known from the psion power list, or from the list of powers of your chosen discipline. You cannot choose powers from disciplines other than your chosen discipline. (Exception: The feats Expanded Knowledge, page 46, and Epic Expanded Knowledge, page 34, do allow a psion to learn powers from the lists of other disciplines or even other classes.) A psion can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than his manifester level. The number of times a psion can manifest powers in a day is limited only by his daily power points. For example, a 9th-level psion (with a total of 72 power points) could manifest a power costing 1 power point seventy-two times in one day, a power costing 9 power points eight times in one day, or any other combination of manifestations that does not exceed 72 power points in total. A psion simply knows his powers; they are ingrained in his mind. He does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though he must get a good night's sleep each day to regain all his spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against psion powers is 10 + the power's level + the psion's Intelligence modifier. For example, the saving throw against a 6th-level power has a DC of 16 + Int modifier. Maximum Power Level Known: A psion begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As he attains higher levels, a psion may gain the ability to master more complex powers—for example, a 3rd-level psion can learn powers of 2nd level or lower, a 5th-level psion can learn powers of 3rd level or lower, and so on. To learn or manifest a power, a psion must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power's level. For example, a psion within an Intelligence score of 15 can manifest powers of 5th level or lower. Bonus Feats: A psion gains a bonus feat at 1st level, 5th level, 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level. This feat must be a psionic feat, a metapsionic feat, or a psionic item creation feat. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every three levels (as given on Table 3—2: Experience and Level-Dependent Benefits, page 22 of the Player's Handbook). A psion is not limited to psionic feats, metapsionic feats, and psionic item creation feats when choosing these other feats. Psionic Disciplines A discipline is one of six groupings of powers, each defined by a common theme. The six disciplines are clairsentience, metacreativity, psychokinesis, psychometabolism, psychoportation, and telepathy. Clairsentience: A psion who chooses clairsentience is known as a seer. Seers can learn precognitive powers to aid their comrades in combat, as well as powers that permit them to gather information in many different ways. Metacreativity: A psion specializing in metacreativity is known as a shaper. This discipline includes powers that draw ectoplasm or matter from the Astral Plane, creating semisolid and solid items such as armor, weapons, or animated constructs to do battle at the shaper's command. Psychokinesis: Psions who specialize in psychokinesis are known as kineticists. They are the masters of powers that manipulate and transform matter and energy. Kineticists can attack with devastating blasts of energy. Psychometabolism: A psion who specializes in psychometabolism is known as an egoist. This discipline consists of powers that alter the psion's psychobiology, or that of creatures near him. An egoist can both heal and transform himself into a fearsome fighter. Psychoportation: A psion who relies on psychoportation powers is known as a nomad. Nomads can wield powers that propel or displace objects in space or time. Telepathy: A psion who chooses the discipline of telepathy is known as a telepath. He is the master of powers that allow mental contact and control of other sentient creatures. A telepath can deceive or destroy the minds of his enemies with ease. Advancement Class skills =